pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragon ace 99/PATAPON 3 SEQUEL-please read!!
My idea is...PATAPON:REVENGE OF THE ARCHFIENDS! -new weapons,such as Mecha arm(blasts lazers,poison mist,fire,etc.(Depends on mecha arm) -new uberheroes,such as Trikotto(wields Greatsword and Greatsheild) -new bosses -new dark heroes too-New main uberheroes-like Gong the Hawkeye and The Princess(if they wear a uberhero mask,they will change to look like an uberhero form of them) -(STORY)-Miss-covet hiss is not defeated yet,while the other dark heroes are building and restoring the Ah-Oo tribe,she goes to the Summit of Sacrifice,where if you sacrifice yourself,you'll get one wish.She sacrifices herself and wishes for the Archfiends to reborn and make them more powerful.The archfiends attack the Ah-Oo tribe and they're destroyed.But Sonarchy and three generals,Rougton(wields clubs),Trogikon,(Chariot,and pikes) and Suzandra,(Staves and Scepters).So in order to defeat the Archfiends,they set off to find the rebuilt Patapolis. -In Patapolis- The time of the Don-Chakapon Festival has come and the patapons are celebrating upon the restoration of Patapolis.Sukopon is eating some tender meat,but suddenly he spots a great cloud of darkness! He worns the patapons,but they did not hear anything until they see it too.The Archfiends begins to attack and the patapons fight back. -In the Patapolis Hero Castle- Tacopon tells Bugerpon to take the Ice-cream gun and...lol just kidding....Meden(Who now can use scepters) tells the Almighty Hero King(your uberhero) about the archfiends and how they were destroying Patapolis.The King tells Meden to stay with the princess.He then tell Chin to assemble the other uberheroes.So he blows a massive horn to call them and Grenburr,Canassault,Alosson and Hawkeye(Gong) came rushing to the battlefield.The princess is filled with sadness to see that Patapolis was destroyed once again.And so the real battle begins.Alosson starts firing many arrows at the Archfiends.The Archfiend of valor starts charging at him,but Hawkeye manages to push Alosson out of the way and slashes the archfiend.Grenburr and Ton(carrying a greatsheild) are battling a Accursed Majidonga.The majidonga starts blasting fireballs at them.Grenburr tries to block them,but they were too big and they exploded.The Majidonga keeps on Blasting fire balls at them,they both dodge it,but it hit a part of the Castle.The Castle was Collapsing,so Meden and the Princess tried too get out but they couldn't.Meden casts a Sheild spell that created a forcefield around them,but they weren't sure if the forcefield could take it.Suddenly the forcefield got dispelled by the archfiend of adamance,and the Castle collapsed! *BOOM!*,the archfiend was shocked,they were alive! Ton managed to sheild them with his greatsheild.Cannassault strikes the archfiend with his mighty Giant Axe 'Kikorotto'.And Ton finishes him off and the archfiend of adamance,but he wasn't destroyed yet.The Almighty King realized that they couldn't defeat them alone so he went into the Hero Gate and looked for help.The archfiends combine to form 'Dratarus Arch Pandrara'.They tried to stop it from destroying more of Patapolis but It just swipe them away like flies.One by one they all die.Until Alosson goes berserk and sacrifices himself.He showers it with a thousand arrows but Pandrara grabs him and crushes him to dust.The surviving heroes and patapons were hopeless.Dratarus Arch Pandrara was approaching but the Almighty came out of the Hero Gate with help.Grattato(Main leader,Spear and sheild),Trikotto(Greatsword and Greatsheild),Hyoria(Mecha arms) and Yoirucchi(Shivs,daggers,dual blades) came to their aid! they all attack Pandrara.And soon,the archfiends retreated.Meden tells Grattato and the Almighty King that we lost many lives of innocent patapons.Then,Meden takes them to the underground storage and opens a secret chamber.She shows them a Map to the great Summit Of Sacrifice.Where they can make a wish if somebody sacrifices himself.But it is also the place where the Palace of Sacrifice is,where the archfiends plan to do something that would destroy the whole world.The heroes gear up in the barracks and set off to seek The Archfiends and Summit of Sacrifice....And so thier Epic Journey begins..... EXTRA:The dark heroes finally arrive at the remains of Patapolis,only to find that they are heading to the Summit of Sacrifice.And so they head off to Summit of Sacrifice too.Edit:When the dark heroes are about to leave,Sonarchy is stopped by the princess,who requests to follow them as she wants to find the Almighty king and fight alongside with him! .......................................................... ................................................................................. ................-In a far away cave- Mysterious voice:hmm..it seems like you are becoming more powerful my queen! The curse has taken effect! Mysterious voice 2:Yes,Queen Kharma will destroy all the patapons and every living thing in the world!! Mysterious voice:Yes and soon,i.....Makoton will finally avenge my dear friend,Aiton!! Mysterious voices:Mwahahahahaha!!! -*Boom* *Epic new patapon theme song plays* *Title screen pops up* -PATAPON:REVENGE OF THE ARCHFIENDS(and mysterious others...) UPDATE-19/5/2011-- --=MISSIONS=-- --=How missions work in the game=-- You no longer have or need to select where you want to go or anywhere,but you can replay some levels. They consist of chapters and parts(missions) Example of a mission-- Chapter 3-A Dark Destiny-Mission 1-Back in Patapolis..... --Meden is rebuilding some parts of Patapolis.... Meden:*sigh*...Patapolis is destroyed once more..*uses magic to take a piece of a pillar and puts it back to it's place*...I wonder if the Princess and the dark heroes have found them yet..*uses magic to gather all the pices of the castle door and puts it's back*..What? who's there!? Makoton(in ubehero form):Well if it isn't the Preitess.Why are you all alone? Did all of those slimy eyeball creatures die? Meden:No!! o...of course not! Who are you anyways!!? Makoton:Well...you don't need to know that.I didn't come here to talk! i came here to Kidnap you! Meden:Kidnap..me(like that hasn't happened before...) Yeah..i'm afraid you're not gonna do that! Makoton:If i can't get you come with me,i'll make you!! ------Then you have to fight Makoton as Meden Attack-Meden can lauch fireballs,or cast thunder Charged attack-Rains down meteorites,or Casts a massive thundershock Defend--Heal Charged defend-Heal(more hp) -----After battle finishes Makoton:huh...huh...This is harder than i thought.. Meden:Thats right..never mess with a patapon!! Now begone!! Makoton:hehehehe..but i'm not done yet i'll.. Meden:*Blasts a giant fireball at him Makoton:*Gets blasted away* *Mission complete appears on the screen* ----Here another example of a mission,but now focusing on the real story *The heroes are camping in a forest somewhere* The Almighty King:Hey Grattato!! Have you seen Hyoria anywhere!? Grattato:Hmm...now that i think of it i haven't seen for quite awhile The Almighty King:I wonder where he is.. *Hawkeye comes rushing* Hawkeye:huh...huh..huh.... Grattato:What's the matter Hawkeye? Hawkeye:Huh...huh...Hyoria and i were sparring at the lake when a Giant figure reaches down and grabs Hyoria!! The Almighty King:Really!? It must be the Gigante King!! I heard he roams this place in search of food Grattato:Which..means..He's gonna eat Hyoria!!!!!??? The Almighty King:We must go rescue him!! Hawkeye:Ok lets go!! *All of them turns around* *Ton,Chin,Kon,Hai starts* *And then you have to walk to the lake fighting fenrir and a couple of new enemies and Cyclops* ---When you get there The Almighty King:Huh..huh..So where is he? Hawkeye:There he is!! *Camera pans at Gigante King* *Gigante king is holding Hyoria in his hands* Hyoria:Hey guys!!! Help me!!! I think he's gonna eat me!! HELP!! --Battle starts --After battle finishes *Gigante king dies* Hyoria:Oh no he broke my arms!! Grattato:What!? Hyoria:Not my real arms,my Mecha arms!! The Almighty King:Don't worry we can always get new ones!! Hawkeye:Lets head back to camp *Mission Complete appears at screen* *Whatever Mecha arms you equipped at Hyoria before that will begone,so the trick to this mission is not to equip your best Mecha arms before starting this mission* ---=ENEMIES AND BOSSES=--- ------=BOSSES=------ -=New=- -Queen Leech Kunel -Salamder King -Makoton(Hero form) -Queen Kharma -Dratatus Arch Pandrara(two forms) -Ancient Dodonga -Dorgaia The Unbreakable(Giant Treant-like creature,that has 900,000,000 Hp and heals 50,000 everytime(there is a way to beat it) -Arogos The Giant(the biggest boss in the game,feet covers whole screen) -Brutus The Violent(Giant,beast-like creature with sabre tooth tiger teeth) -Final boss(not revealing yet) -=Reccuring=- -Gaeen,Dogaeen -Mochichichi,Fechichichi -Cioking,Ciokina -Dettankarmen -Manboth,and the other version of it(i forgot the name) -Gigante King -Dokanel -----=ENEMIES=----- -=New=- -Kunel Leech -Sprit Door(some doors you have to open,come alive) -Daimans(flying demons) -Haven't decided a name yet(diguises as a rock) -=Reccuring=- -Omen Karmen and karmens -Bondeths -Akumapons -Salamanders -Golems -Cyclops -Gargoyles -=Characters=- More soon.... Category:Blog posts